This invention relates generally to computer software and computer systems and, more particularly, to an online system and method for generating vehicle alignment reports.
Conventionally, the automotive industry utilizes statistical process control (SPC) data charts for globally reporting vehicle alignment data to a central management location. To report the data, vehicle alignment auditing machine operators manually input vehicle alignment characteristics and alignment session information into an SPC terminal.
An improved methodology may provide for automatically reporting vehicle alignment data as it is output from alignment auditing machines at a plurality of distributed alignment centers. In addition, the methodology might relieve the alignment audit equipment operators of the menial task of reporting SPC alignment data thereby increasing the operator""s overall daily efficiency.
The following patents disclose technology that, although related to the present invention, do not provide the effective solution to the prior art problems in the manner disclosed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,927 (xe2x80x3927) to Molbach et al. discloses a computerized system for facilitating the replacement of alignment components such as bushings or shims based on an assessment of a vehicle""s alignment characteristics. Utilizing information provided by the patented system, a vehicle alignment technician can more accurately determine the proper alignment adjustment. This invention is an improvement over the prior art method of having to remove a vehicle wheel assembly more than once during the adjustment. What the Molbach system lacks, however, is an automated system in accord with the present invention for reporting and tracking vehicle alignment characteristics collected at a plurality of distributed vehicle alignment centers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,024 (xe2x80x3024) to O""Mahony et al. discloses a computerized apparatus and method for diagnosing a vehicle""s current alignment characteristics and outputting the difference between those characteristics and predefined alignment specifications for the vehicle. Based on the output, a vehicle alignment technician can more accurately adjust the vehicle""s alignment to an acceptable state. Similar to the xe2x80x3927 patent to Molbach, as well as other prior art methods and systems, the xe2x80x3024 patent lacks an automated system in accord with the present invention for reporting and tracking vehicle alignment characteristics from a plurality of distributed vehicle alignment centers.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a system for generating vehicle alignment reports. The system comprises at least one computer having input/output capabilities, the at least one computer being configured to receive electronically a plurality of vehicle alignment characteristics directly from a vehicle alignment auditing machine, receive alignment session information, and upload the alignment characteristics and alignment session information via computer network to a central alignment data repository remote from the at least one computer. The computer is additionally configured to download historical vehicle alignment characteristics, historical alignment session information and predefined alignment specification information via computer network from the central alignment data repository and generate at least one historical alignment report based on the downloaded data.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a method for generating vehicle alignment reports. The method comprises the steps of receiving at a computer a plurality of alignment characteristics in an electronic format directly from a vehicle alignment auditing machine, receiving at the computer alignment session information, and outputting the alignment characteristics and alignment session information via computer network to a central alignment data repository remote from the computer.
The method additionally comprises the steps of downloading historical vehicle alignment characteristics, historical alignment session information and predefined alignment specification information via computer network from the central alignment data repository and generating at least one historical alignment report based on the downloaded data.